


Playing the Game

by artist_in_training



Series: Pokemon Adventures of Ereri [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon References, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_in_training/pseuds/artist_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time Eren managed to convince Levi to give the amazing world of Pokemon a chance. <br/>Levi begins playing Omega Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

_Welcome to the world of POKéMON!_

_My name is BIRCH. But everyone calls me the POKéMON PROFESSOR_

"Eren, Is there a reason why they like using capital letters?"

"You haven't even named yourself keep playing!"

_And this...is what we call a "POKéMON."_

"Ew. Eren, what is that thing?"

"That is an Azurill, and, for the record, it's adorable."

"Woah, why am I in a truck? Is that legal? You didn't tell me I was kidnapped!" Eren rolled his eyes and focused on his game.

_Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?_

"Are these the only two options for characters?"

"Really, Levi? How are you still in the intro?"

"I'll take that as a no. Fine, boy. "

_So you're Levi?_

Eren looked over at my game, "You put Levi?"

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked.

"No, you were supposed to choose something fun!"

"What did you choose?"

"Jägermeister." Eren said proudly.

I shook my head. I should have known.

"What?" Eren whined, "It's the first time it actually fit. Usually I have to take out some of the vowels and then it looks funny."

"Moving on, what's in Littleroot?"

"Literally, nothing. That's probably why you're leaving and embarking on your Pokémon journey."

"Okay, what are those huge, buff things?"

"Machoke. I named the one I caught Erwin."

"Pft." I was beginning to  wonder what other names Eren gave his Pokémon.

"Shut up and finish setting up the clock." I followed along with the game and went to visit the neighbors.

"What kind of mother just let's a random kid go up to her daughter's bedroom?" Eren seriously needed to get a new hobby.

"Please, it's not some cheesy porno. Plus, spoiler alert: they never get together."

"Oh no, now the whole game is ruined. How can I concentrate on battling when I'm too busy thinking about unrequited love." Eren nudged my side.

"Take this seriously. You'll never become a Pokémon champion if you waste time looking in trash cans."

"Wait, you can do that?"

Eren gave me a sideways glance, "Yes."

"But they're filthy! Why would anyone want to?"

"In previous games, you could find stuff. Now hurry up and go to the forest."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue Eren and Levi's adventures with Pokemon.  
> Let me know what you think of the dialogue format.  
> If you notice any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them promptly!


End file.
